witches and demons and humans What could go wrong
by Crimson-Fury66
Summary: OC x sebastian OC x cecilia
1. CH 1 Caterina

~Caterina's P.O.V.~

There are demons chasing me. I can't outrun them for much longer. I put on a burst of speed. The buildings on either side of me blur past me. I trip over something and hit the ground. I watch as the demons surround me. Then, I see black.

The next thing I know, I'm in a dining room. There's a girl sitting there staring at me, instead of eating his food. A man in black looks at me. "Who are you?" the girl snaps. My eyes flash to him again.

"My name is Caterina Elizabeth Sterling. Who, may I ask, are you?" I reply.

"Cecili Earl Vincent Phantomhive. And this is my butler Sebastian." The boy -Cecili- says. I sigh. _Oh boy. Another aristocrat. This will be interesting._ I think to myself.

"Young Master, should I escort our guest out?" Sebastian says. Cecilia's eyes widen.

"What did you say your last name was?"

"Sterling. Why?" I ask. Cecili looks at Sebastian. Sebastian walks over to me. I feel different. When Cecili's eyes widen I know what happened . my eyes have gone pure white. Sebastian holds a hand out.

"My Lady, I think you need to meet someone."

"Who?" I snap.

"A boy who shares your name."

"Take me to him." I snap, flipping my white hair over my shoulder. Sebastian nods and leads me to the gardens. The closer I get to a boy with golden blonde hair, the more anxious I feel. The boy looks up at me. My eyes widen as I recognize him. The last thing I say before things go to black is "Shinku."

I'm out before I hit the ground.


	2. CH 2 Shinku

~Outside, by phantomhive manor back wall Shinku's P.O.V.~

I groaned quietly with effort, as I pulled a multitude of vines away from the wall, as I sensed a sincere amount of distress from somewhere that I do not know of.

Then a few seconds later I felt an extreme amount of magic mix with my own, causing me to become coated in electricity, and the earth to shake around my feet, the wind to whip around me for a few seconds before I gained control over it, then I used the wind to cut off the vines, wondering where all this magic is coming from to allow me to do this, as I came closer to the wall, I saw two distinct color glowing on the wall I knew right then my left eye turned into blood red, while my right eye turned completely pitch black.

I was surprised, confused and in pain as I bowed my head to the pain, both of my hands clamping onto my head, along with both of my eyes closing as memories that I had long ago suppressed, and or forcefully forgotten/suppressed were uncovered/remembered.

I remembered One individual especially throughout my newly remembered past, her name is Caterina Elizabeth Sterling, my twin sister! Then I saw her pop into my head, running from a mob of demons, causing me to be engulfed into my bio-electricity in response to my worry and anger, then they disappeared. I then heard two people walk into the gardens nearby me, heading right toward me, causing me to lift my head, opening up my eyes to see a 5'1in girl in a black and gold skirt outfit, she has pure white eyes but normally they are gold with shattered pupil's design, like my own.

She said as her eyes widen in recognition "Shinku" before she fainted, but as she fell I sped beside her with the electricity flowing in my veins, and the wind helping me, proved to be a huge speed bonus, along with reflex speed, catching her in mid fall. I grunted as I lifted her up, looking directly toward Sebastian, who was surprised at my newly found speed, said "I'm taking her to the Infirmary." Then we disappeared in a burst of speed.

~Infirmary~

I twitched horribly, looking after my twin sister, new or old, it did not matter to me, she was still my sister, still my blood. It took both Cecilia, and Sebastian, to calm me down before I shocked her awake with my bio-electricity. It's gotten to the point where I went outside before I caused any property damage inside the manor.

I noticed a storm brewing above me with no lightning, so I stood up from the ground, concentrating my excessive amount of electricity to my right hand & fingers, before I pointed to the clouds, releasing my hold, launching the electricity in a bolt of lightning. The lightning spread across the clouds as soon as it hit them, changing from white to black & red.

I continued this for a few minutes till I heard a bunch of growls in the forest of the manor's backyard coming closer. I stopped as a person, no a Demon! Walked into the clearing, smirking at me. I sighed, slightly exhausted from shooting lightning into the clouds when this prick of a demon showed himself.

He introduced himself saying "Hello young magician, my friends and I have been looking for someone with magical potential that escaped us, can you please tell me if you have seen her? OH! Where are my manners? My name is-" I cut him off saying "Yeah I know who you guys are looking for and your not getting her."

He then asked "Oh? And why is that?" as his demon brethren came in slowly. I grinned as I started to get coated in electricity "Because i'm her brother" I then disappeared only to reappear behind him an instant later, hitting him with a electrified jab between his vertebrae in his spinal cord, almost burning out his nervous system. But before it did, a demon bear tried to hit me from behind, however I was able to jump above it, launching a beam of lightning from my fingertips through it's head.

Then the low class demons started to swarm me trying to overrun and kill me. I shot most of them down before they could get close, but those who did, got a very _shocking_ experience as I sped throughout their ranks, jabbing at their stomach's and faces with electrified fists. After I had killed all of the low ranking demons there stood the demon from before, smirking as I huffed quietly.

He said to me smugly "Now you see, you can not defeat me since your already low on energy from facing my pawns, i'm going to kill you now….Take this!" He rushed toward me at incredible speed but before he got near me I heard two voices shout my name in despair, they are Caterina, and Cecilia. Upon hearing them I roared in a voice full of will power as the lightning that was been building up in the clouds shot down twin beams of lightning, one black, the other blood red, right at me.

Just as he got within an inch I was engulfed in electricity, my body bulking up, my muscles, ripping/tearing, and regenerating at high speed, thanks to Caterina sending magic to heal me through their bond, as I grabbed the demons face, then I slowly started to crush his head while completely electrocuting him without mercy.

Once I finished with his body, I dropped his empty husk of a body to the ground, having the ground swallow him up to help fertilize it better. I groaned as the electricity finally started to have a after effect, as in my body started to shut down, making me to fall to my knees, then I laughed yelling out loud "YOUR A WIZARD SHINKU! HAHAHA!" Then I collapsed, blacking out as I saw Caterina, and Cecilia running toward me.


	3. CH 3 Caterina

I hear Shinku shout "YOU'RE A WIZARD SHINKU" and sigh. _I'm so teasing him for that later._ I think. I race towards Shinku. The ground shocks me slightly at first. _And this is why we don't screw with electricity._ I think to myself. I gently pick him up. I send him some of me strength to wake him up. He groans.

"Dang you're heavy. What have you been eating? Rocks?" I mutter. He chuckles and replies

"Why? Is your head missing some?" I snort and retort,

"Obviously not. I'm not the one who screamed 'you're a wizard.' You is." I say. When we get inside, Sebastian takes him from me. "Let him sleep." I order. Sebastian nods and carries him off to wherever. I look at Cecilia. "My lady, I would like to ask you for a job. I can cook, clean, and i'm good at fighting." I say. Cecilia nods but her eyes are following Sebastian carrying my twin.

"You help Sebastian." she orders. I nod and chase Sebastian. Sebastian sighs. "Relax demon, I am simply following orders. Seems like i'm a new employee." I say. Sebastian trembles slightly. _He's scared of me. Good. because I am the queen of witches and he should be scared._ I think with a smirk


End file.
